Unfaithful
by ishileis
Summary: A pregnant Temari saw a letter with a kissmark on Shikamaru's pocket, so she decided to take revenge on him and leave him for good. A/N: not good with summaries but i think its a good one hahaha :) (Rated T for words)


A/N: I got inspired with my aunt... she literally did this (kudos for my uncle!)

* * *

><p>"That's it!" a very pregnant Temari exclaimed as she exits the kitchen, tears were already stinging her eyes, but she hates reactions like this so she roughly wiped away her tears.<p>

"After all I've sacrificed, you do this to me. Damn you, lazy ass! Damn you!" she shouts as she goes to their bedroom.

Earlier…

"_Where are you going?" Temari was awoken by some shuffling, when she opened her eyes, she saw Shikamaru dressing up. She sits up carefully, rubbing her tummy. "It's midnight, ass."_

"_Tch. There's just some issue Naruto needed me to discuss with." He said not looking at her. After finishing, he walks up to her. "Go back to sleep."_

"_What time are you coming home?" she asked, as she stands up to send her husband off._

"_I'm not sure."_

_Temari walked him up to the door. "Be careful, Ass."_

"_Tch. I will woman." He says before brushing his lips slightly in hers. "Go back to sleep and don't wait for me."_

_She closed the door, and walked back inside the house, however something caught her attention, it was his discarded clothing on the bin, she sighed then picked it up muttering something like 'Careless Idiot' however a white note fell from the pocket._

_It had the scent of a woman, she knows that very well, it made her tense a bit because one time she heard Ino talking about how men turn into unfaithful bastards when their wives are pregnant._

_Her fingers trembled, but she's too tough to be overwhelmed by such matters so she opened the letter once and for all._

**'_Thanks for everything (kiss mark)'_**

_Temari scrutinized the paper, then she huffed and was about to cry, her fist clenched and she glared daggers at the mutilated piece of paper._

She packs her bags, but she immediately thought of something. Her husband was a smart ass, he'll figure a way out of this so that he'll be the innocent one and she'll be the crazy, imaginative, pregnant wife.

So she thought of a way to have him cornered. Suddenly something crossed her mind. "Where did I place that stupid recorder?"

* * *

><p>"Shikamaru!" Naruto cried out. "It's missing!"<p>

"What 'It'?" Shikamaru asked annoyingly, then suddenly dawn had struck him. "You actually called me for _that?"_

"Ehhh…but that is evidence!"

"I thought you already explained to your wife?" Shikamaru sighed.

"Yeah – b-but you know…" Naruto stuttered "Damn that Iwagakure Woman! If I knew she'll use that for - "

Shikamaru sighed, he was disturbed from his relaxing day off for a stupid, drunkenly made nonsense. He massaged a throbbing vein on his temple and he muttered 'troublesome' while watching Naruto throw every scroll and documents in his office.

* * *

><p>"I'll get the proof; just you wait and see, stupid Ass." Temari said as she wrote something on a notepad. She placed it in the drawer beside the bed.<p>

Suddenly she heard the door sliding, and she hurriedly scribbled, then she looked for a hiding place, so she scoots beneath the bed.

"Temari?" Shikamaru called as he entered the living room, sensing no sign of his wife, he saw a discarded cloth on the counter and a piece of paper, that was somehow scrunched, beside it.

He checks the paper and he saw the letter Naruto was looking for the whole day. He sighed, it will be another troublesome day, if what he thinks, happened.

"Hey? Temari?" he called, but there was no answer.

He went inside the bedroom, and of course, he'll know his wife's still there, its not easy to hide a chakra of an annoyed, angry and not to mention pregnant kunoichi. He instantly glanced at the bed, smirking.

He saw a note that was left in the dresser, then he read it loudly.

**'_Ass…_**

**_Damn you! How could you possibly do this to me? Now, of all times, that I am carrying your son! Who that hell is that woman?! I thought you were a better man, after all I've done for you…curse you (and your woman)_**

**_Never mind, I've decided to go back to Suna with my baby and put a restraining order for you. You will never see me and my baby ever again! So have fun with your new bitch, asshole!'_**

Shikamaru sighed, but he instantly thought of something devious, he reached out for his his phone. "Hey Babe! My troublesome wife's gone, we can finally be together. See you." He said keeping a happy charade.

Temari was already fuming, he's lucky she must hide or else she would've lunged at him and whacked him with her fan. She watched him get a pen and write something, before he walked out of the room with a smile on his face.

When she's sure he's out, she actually cried. She recorded everything, he said then she played it one more time. "Damn you!" she cries, then out of anger, she sends the recording to her brother, Kankuro.

Afterwards, she checked the letter he wrote.

**'_Oi troublesome woman, I brought you your favorite bread. I'll just be heading to the hokage tower to bring the letter to Naruto… he lost it and is making a ruckus in his office._**

**_You should know, by the way, No matter how troublesome and annoying you are… you're still my only woman._**

**_P.S. I know you're under the bed.'_**

Temari smiled while reading the letter, she rubbed her belly. "Aww… You're dad's a ridiculous man, but he loves us."

She heard her phone ring, then she checks the message.

_**'I'm already making a puppet to kill that lazy, annoying, two-timing husband of yours.'**_ It was Kankuro, making Temari remember what she did just minutes ago.

* * *

><p>The next day.<p>

"Don't go out this day." Temari innocently said as she sat beside her husband, who was checking some files.

"Why?"

"Nothing…" she smiled a sweet smile, so Shikamaru knew instantly something weird/bad's gonna happen. "I just know that if you don't listen to me, you'll come home scathed."

"Huh?"

She kissed him in the cheek then rubbed her belly. "I just value my son's dad, you know?"

Shikamaru smirked and snaked an arm around Temari's shoulder. "You should know better how scared I am to even take a glance at another woman."

"Heh…Of course."

Out of their abode, Kankuro was lurking near the entrance waiting for his 'Unfaithful' brother in law to come out. Lucky for the genius, he's whipped and he followed what his wife said.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading... please Review hehe :)


End file.
